


True Colors

by Katse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopción, Deudas y contratos, F/M, Final Feliz, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mención de Prostitución, Vida de gitanos, maltrato, vida dificil
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katse/pseuds/Katse
Summary: Durante seis años, Albus estará ligado a un contrato con Tom Riddle, quien los liberó a él y a su padre de una vida miserable. A través de los ojos de Albus se verá el transcurso de los hechos y el cómo se adaptan a la vida en una feria de gitanos.





	1. Chapter 1

**Promesa**

**1**

**…**

 

 

Albus sabe acerca de la doble identidad de su padre y lo acepta. En el día, su padre se asemeja a cualquier otra persona, puede pasar desapercibido con sus feas gafas redondas y el suéter dos tallas más grandes que usa, su cabello todo indomable y esa dulce sonrisa que siempre lleva en el rostro. Así es el padre de Albus por el día, sin embargo, cuando anochece y su papi se va a trabajar, es cuando su _otra_ identidad aparece. Altas botas de cuero, pantalones ajustados y camisas que dejan mucha piel descubierta, suele esconder el cabello bajo una peluca pelirroja y lleva maquillaje para resaltar sus hermosos ojos verdes, los lentes han quedado a un lado, ya no las necesita.

Albus sabe que el trabajo que realiza su papá no es usual y es mal visto por la sociedad. Los supo desde que tenía diez años. En aquel entonces, él y su papá habían ido al supermercado para hacer las compras de la semana, recuerda haber estado muy feliz porque su padre le había prometido una paleta de chocolate, de esas que pocas veces tiene el gusto de probar. Fue entonces que una señora se les había acercado y le había gritado a su papá. Lo había llamado de muchas maneras, pero la que más se le quedó grabada en la mente había sido “ramera”. Su padre no había dicho nada, simplemente le tomo de la mano, dio la vuelta y salió del supermercado, quedando atrás la idea de hacer las compras.

Cuando Albus le pregunto qué significaba esa palabra, Harry no supo responder, o no quiso. Pero Albus era muy inteligente, y él solito descubrió el significado. Era una _mala palabra_ , y no quería que llamaran así a su padre de nuevo. ¿Por qué lo llamaban así de todas formas?

Se lo preguntó. Y esa vez Harry no pudo evadir la pregunta.

Albus, ese día comprendió que lo que hacía su papi no era bueno, pero tampoco tenía otra opción. Su papá tenía una deuda que pagar –una deuda dejada por los tíos de éste –y no saldría de ese lugar hasta no haber regresado el último centavo.

Albus, ese día también le juró a su padre que le ayudaría a pagar esa deuda, y aunque era pequeño sabía lo que una promesa conllevaba. Por su padre, cumpliría esa promesa y cuando todo acabara, lo llevaría lejos de ese pueblo, donde nadie los conociera, un lugar donde no serían juzgados ni insultados. Comenzarían una nueva vida, una mejor a la que tenían allí.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Harry solo pudo aceptar las hermosas palabras de su hijo y guardarlas en su corazón, esperando que algún día se hicieran realidad.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los capítulos son en su mayoría drabbles, aunque mas de alguno se pasara de las mil palabras.

**Rabia**

**2**

**…**

 

 

 

 

Albus no entiende a las personas. Les gusta juzgar, pero no les gusta conocer la verdadera historia de quienes juzgan. Albus no hace amigos en la escuela, ellos siempre se ríen y burlan de su papá. Muchas veces ha tenido que hacer una visita a la dirección por pelear con sus compañeros. No le importa, ante todos, siempre defenderá a su papá. Porque él sí conoce la historia real, los motivos que ligan a su papá a ese lugar tabú del que solo se puede hablar en susurros y a veces ni eso. Sabe que no tuvo opción, sus tíos no le dejaron opción alguna. Lo abandonaron y lo dejaron a él como pago por todas sus deudas.

Albus ha visto llorar a su padre muchas veces, cuando piensa que no lo está viendo o que está dormido. Llora amargamente, cuestionando su suerte, el dolor que no merece, pero no tiene respuesta. Albus está orgulloso de su padre, porque ante todo, él no se da vencido y sigue a su lado. Albus ama a su padre, y se lo hace saber en cada oportunidad que tiene.

…

El señor Malfoy, resume, es una mala persona. A Albus no le agrada el señor Malfoy, siempre está presionando a su padre más allá de sus capacidades. Él es el dueño del burdel en el que trabaja su papá y es también a quien debe pagar su deuda. Él insulta a su papá y lo llama de maneras desagradables, como todos los demás. Y aunque nunca había pasado de las palabras, el señor Malfoy, aquella noche no solo había usado palabras, también usó golpes para agredir a su padre. Golpes que Albus tuvo que curar.

Albus siente rabia. Rabia e impotencia, porque aún no puede hacer nada para salvar a su papá de las garras del malvado señor Malfoy. Aún es muy pequeño, y ciertamente no es tomado en serio. Aun no puede trabajar, no como él deseara. Sin embargo, Albus es inteligente, y ha descubierto una feria a las afueras del pueblo. Sabe que los gitanos no reparan en la edad de quien pide trabajo, solo en el esfuerzo y el deseo de intentarlo. Y Albus desea fervientemente que lo acepten.

Albus, ha logrado conseguir un trabajo. Sigue asistiendo a la escuela por las mañanas –no puede dejar las clases, siguen siendo importantes -, y solo regresa a su casa para prepararle la comida a su papá y asegurarse que está descansando, regresa una hora antes de que él despierte y tenga que irse al burdel, luego vuelve a la feria. No quiere contarle aún sobre su trabajo, quiere ahorrar lo suficiente para darle una sorpresa. Guarda todas sus ganancias en un frasco grande de vidrio, y lo oculta debajo de una de las tablas sueltas del piso de madera de la vieja cabaña en la que viven.

Albus quiere mucho a su papá, y hará todo lo posible por cumplir su promesa.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**El Maestro Riddle**

**3**

**…**

 

 

 

 

Albus consiguió un trabajo con el “Maestro Riddle”, un hombre que parece ser muy respetado en la caravana de gitanos, todos lo conocen y lo saludan al pasar a su lado. Para Albus, el Maestro Riddle es una persona intrigante, no habla más de lo que tiene que hablar y siempre está trabajando en un nuevo proyecto para dar un espectáculo emocionante e ingenioso. Su aura es misteriosa y se cuentan muchas historias sobre él. La más popular es la de cómo acabó en la feria.

Mientras pasaban por un pueblo de los tantos que visitan, una mujer apareció en medio de la noche de fin de año gritando a alaridos sueltos, pidiendo ayuda para ella y su bebé, la mujer estaba embarazada. Una de las mujeres más ancianas de la feria le ayudó en el parto junto a otras dos muchachas, el niño nació bien y con buena salud, pero la madre no pudo soportar el proceso del parto y después de nombrar a su hijo, murió. El niño fue acogido entre los gitanos, y creció como uno más de ellos, nadie sabe cómo se llamaba la mujer y mucho menos sabían sobre el padre. Pero para los gitanos, el niño era especial, y puede que lo fuera más allá de lo que ellos imaginaban.

Albus siente mucha curiosidad, y desea aprender del Maestro Riddle lo más que pueda, es muy inteligente y a diferencia de los demás gitanos, él sí ha ido a una escuela. Esa es otra historia que cuentan entre los feriantes. No sabían dónde quedaba esa escuela a la que asistía por todo un año y luego regresaba para el verano, fiestas de navidad y año nuevo, sea donde sea que se moviera la feria. Un hombre con una larga barba blanca simplemente aparecía y se llevaba al niño y luego lo regresaba como si nada. Los gitanos, al inicio se negaron a dejarlo ir, pero el chico decidió por sí mismo y no tuvieron más opción que dejarlo. Por mucha curiosidad que sintieran, nunca le preguntaban dónde es que quedaba esa escuela misteriosa, solo se alegraban que para su cumpleaños pudieran tenerlo entre ellos.

Él Maestro Riddle tiene una gran biblioteca y le permitió a Albus leer los libros que allí se encuentran una vez terminara sus labores en la feria, ¡hasta le había comenzado a dar clases particulares! Albus entonces se apresura a limpiar los establos de las bestias, ayudar a preparar los escenarios y a arreglar la tienda del Maestro Riddle, para así tener tiempo de leer y estudiar aquellos libros que hablan de historia, ciencias, filosofías, mundos diferentes y muchas otras cosas que nunca imagino existía.

Albus, al igual que los gitanos, comienza a sentir respeto por el Maestro Riddle, él es uno de los pocos adultos que ha logrado despertar ese sentimiento en Albus.


	4. Chapter 4

**Miedos**

**4**

**…**

 

“Sabemos lo que somos, pero aún no sabemos lo que podemos llegar a ser…”

William Shakespeare

 

 

 

 

Albus se siente mal. Ha hecho sufrir a su padre innecesariamente y lo lamenta mucho.

Como había estado haciendo desde hace tres semanas atrás, después de que su padre se iba a trabajar, regresaba a la feria y continuaba con los trabajos que el Maestro Riddle le asignaba. Albus se sentía normal entre los gitanos, ya conocía a muchos y todos lo trataban como a uno de ellos, a pesar del poco tiempo trabajando en la feria. Sin embargo, esa noche había ocurrido algo inesperado.

Mientras ayudaba en el show de los titiriteros, escucho una voz que lo dejó helado de pies a cabeza. En la entrada de la feria, gritando su nombre y desesperado, se encontraba su papá. El Maestro Riddle apareció y miró de reojo a Albus antes de acercarse a Harry.

-¿Dónde está mi hijo? –demandó, y Albus solo pudo tragar grueso. No podía moverse, sus extremidades no le respondían. Sabía que estaba en problemas.

-Cálmese. –Habló con voz plausible, el Maestro Riddle.

-¡No quiero calmarme! ¡Solo quiero saber dónde está mi hijo Albus! –Albus al fin pudo moverse, decidiendo que de igual forma debía enfrentar a su padre. Al acercarse, pudo ver las lágrimas que de lejos y a causa de la oscuridad eran invisibles. Su padre estaba llorando de nuevo.

-El chico se encuentra bien. Tranquilícese. –Espetó de nuevo el Maestro Riddle.

-¿Quién es usted? –Harry por primera vez caía en la presencia del hombre frente a él. Pero no fue por mucho, Albus al fin había aparecido frente a su padre y éste se arrojó sobre el para encerrarlo en un enérgico abrazo.

-Lo lamento. –Fue lo único que logró decir Albus. Harry simplemente siguió llorando sobre su cabello. En medio del abrazo, Albus pudo sentir lo caliente que estaba la piel de su padre, estaba con fiebre. Entonces, Harry se desmayó.

El Maestro Riddle fue quien sostuvo al padre de Albus antes de que los hiciera caer a ambos. Lo cargó en sus brazos y se dirigió hacia su tienda personal, pero antes de entrar, dirigió una mirada a todos los que habían presenciado el pequeño drama de Harry e hizo que volvieran a sus asuntos. Riddle llamo a Albus y éste obedientemente lo siguió.

Ya estando dentro de la tienda, el Maestro Riddle recostó a Harry en un diván y le hizo beber algo extraño de un frasco. Albus miraba todo aquello en silencio, no se atrevía a decir nada.

-Sabrás bien que no podrás regresar a la feria, ¿cierto? –Habló con voz profunda, Riddle.

-Lo sé. –dijo Albus, cabizbajo.

-Lo hacías por él ¿verdad? ¿Trabajar? –El Maestro Riddle nunca le había preguntado sus motivos para querer trabajar en la feria, y él nunca sintió necesario dar explicaciones. Pero ahora era diferente.

-Solo quería ayudarlo. –Inevitablemente comenzó a llorar, él solo quería hacer algo bueno por su padre, no era su intención asustarlo o preocuparlo.

-Tus fines eran buenos, pero debiste ser sincero con tu padre. Él estará dormido por unas horas, puedes quedarte acompañándolo hasta que despierte. Luego pueden irse. Tu paga, como siempre, estará sobre mi escritorio. –El Maestro Riddle se alejó hacia la salida de la tienda y desapareció en medio de la algarabía de la feria. Albus se sintió mal por saber que no regresaría a éste lugar, pero su padre estaba primero y no volvería a asustarlo de esa manera. ¡Quién sabe la de ideas que se le habrán ocurrido al pobre!

Así, pues, se quedó vigilando el sueño de su padre hasta muy entrada la noche, cuando en medio del letargo, abrió sus bellos ojos y sonrió al ver a su amado tesoro, Albus.

-Hola, papá. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien, ya no me duele la cabeza. –Harry sonrió. Miro el extraño lugar en el que se encontraban y se le borro la sonrisa al recordar el pánico que sintió cuando regresó a su pequeña cabaña porque no se sentía bien para trabajar y no encontró a su hijo. Había salido corriendo buscando señales de él, unos hombres fueron los que le dijeron que el chico salía todas las noches hacia la feria, a las afueras del pueblo.

-¿Por qué no estabas en casa? –dijo, reprendiendo con su tono de voz las acciones de Albus.

-Hace tres semanas, comencé a trabajar aquí en la feria. Había visto cómo te dejó el idiota esclavista de Malfoy y quería hacer algo por ti. El Maestro Riddle me dio trabajo. –Albus vio como su padre iba a comenzar a hablar contra el hombre y se apresuró a explicarse. –Él no sabía que yo no había pedido permiso. No es su culpa.

-Pero esto es inaudito. ¡Un niño no puede trabajar!

-Ya tengo catorce años, puedo y quiero hacerlo. ¡No soporto verte apresado! –Albus no lo resistió y explotó. Estaba cansado de que no lo tomaran en cuenta y lo creyeran inepto. Podía hacer cualquier cosa si se lo proponía, sabía que podía.

-Es mi obligación…

-¡No! Nunca fue tu obligación. Tú no debes nada, fueron esos majaderos que se hacían llamar tu familia quienes se aprovecharon de ti. Compréndelo de una vez, papá, tú ni siquiera deberías estar vendiendo tu cuerpo. –Albus estaba llorando de nuevo y Harry podía ver que en su tragedia también había arrastrado a su pequeño hijo.

-Lo lamento.

-No, no lo lamentes. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Solo, déjame ayudarte. –Hablo fuerte y claro el chico. Quería que su papá entendiera que no se merecía nada de lo que estaba sufriendo.

-¿Cuándo fue que creciste tanto? ¿Dónde está aquel pequeño que corría hacia mis brazos cuando alguna sombra lo asustaba?

-Creció para poder protegerte. –Dijo con una sonrisa, Albus. Harry acarició la mejilla de su hijo y lo abrazo tiernamente. Pasaron así un largo rato, felices de estar en los brazos del otro, sin nadie que les molestara.

-Te amo ¿lo sabías?

-Lo sé. Yo también te amo. –Contestó, Albus. Algo reacio se separó de los brazos de su padre y lo miró fijamente. –Quiero seguir en la feria, por lo menos hasta que se marchen de nuevo. Ya he recogido mucho dinero, lo tengo guardado y planeaba dártelo como sorpresa. –Albus miraba expectante a su padre, sabía que había heredado la misma terquedad y estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo, sea como sea.

Estaban en medio de su batalla de miradas, cuando la tienda se volvió a abrir, mostrando al Maestro Riddle.

-Creí que se habían marchado hace tiempo. ¿Se siente mejor, padre de Albus?

-Harry, y sí. Lamento los inconvenientes y el escándalo que hice antes, ya nos íbamos. –Harry se estaba levantando del diván dispuesto a irse, y llevarse aunque sea a rastras a su hijo. Albus, estaba entrando en pánico, no quería irse y tampoco quería que su padre regresara a ese espantoso lugar, en medio de todo, una idea se le vino a la mente y no esperó ni un segundo a decirla en voz alta. 

-¡Pague nuestra deuda, Maestro Riddle! –Gritó desesperado.

-¡¿Qué?! –Esta vez fue Harry el que gritó.

-Si hay alguien al que debamos pagarle una deuda, prefiero que sea el Maestro Riddle que el insufrible de Malfoy. –Se enfrentó Albus a su padre. Ésta era una gran idea, y se preguntó por qué no se le había ocurrido antes.

-¿Qué ganaría yo a cambio? –fue la simple respuesta de Riddle.

-Mis servicios. –Dijo con total determinación el chico. –Mi padre quedaría libre, yo me ofrezco a pagar con mi trabajo su deuda. Pero prefiero la feria a que mi padre siga en ese infierno.

-¡No permitiré que lo hagas, Albus! –Rebatió, Harry.

-¿Prefieres seguir abriendo las piernas a extraños y soportar los insultos y maltratos de Malfoy? –Hablo de frente, el chico. Sabía que estaba siendo rudo, pero de que ganaba esta batalla, la ganaba. Harry quedó helado al escuchar las duras palabras de su hijo, se daba cuenta de que ya no era un niño al que podía defender de las maldades del mundo, y que entendía muy bien todo.

-Acepto. –Riddle sacó a los dos de su discusión y atrajo la atención hacia su persona. –Tú pagarás la deuda, Albus, y tu padre podrá trabajar aquí en la feria. Haremos un contrato y serás libre una vez éste se cumpla. Pero debes aceptar todo lo que implica.

-Lo haré. –Afirmo Albus. Harry ya no decía nada. Su hijo estaba tomando las riendas de sus vidas, cumpliendo de una extraña forma la promesa que hizo cuando tenía diez años, lo estaba liberando.

-Perfecto. Mañana me mostraras el lugar, hablaré con ese tal Malfoy y pagaré la deuda. Por el momento, pueden ir y recoger sus pertenencias, la feria parte en dos días. Ustedes vendrán con nosotros. –Declaró Riddle, siendo lo último que dijo antes de despedirlos. Albus tomo de la mano a su padre y salió de la tienda rumbo a su cabaña para empacar las pocas cosas que tenían.

Algo comenzó a brotar dentro de Albus, era un sentimiento difícil de entender, sentía la euforia y la alegría, también ansiedad. Pronto se alejarían de ese despreciable pueblo que siempre los maltrató, a él y a su padre. Viajarían lejos, con los gitanos, hacia lo desconocido. Descubrirían nuevos mundos y aprenderían nuevas cosas. Sabía que su padre tardaría un poco en aceptar lo que estaba haciendo, sentía miedo, pero era una oportunidad que no se volvería a presentar, era ahora o nunca.

_Es ahora_. Decidió Albus. _¡Cambiaré nuestro destino!_

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Iniciar desde cero**

**5**

**…**

 

 

 

 

A primera hora del día, el Maestro Riddle estaba frente a la desvencijada cabaña de Harry y Albus. El chico no supo cómo es que dio con su casa, él nunca había mencionado donde vivían. Se vistió con lo mejor que tenía y le prohibió salir a su papá. Se negaba a dejarlo ir a ese horrible lugar que lo tuvo en cautiverio desde que era muy joven. Su padre fue obediente, pero solo porque él tampoco quería ir, ni ver como explotaría Malfoy al saber que ya no sería dueño de su persona.

Albus ya había visitado aquel asqueroso lugar, estaba en uno de los barrios más concurridos de aquel pueblo, todo lo malo se escurría o arrastraba por aquellas calles y nadie que no supiera a lo que iba allí, se atrevería a entrar. Albus se sentía a salvo con el Maestro Riddle, porque sin saber cómo, tenía la corazonada de que a su lado nada le pasaría. Se dirigían allí porque Malfoy no regresaba a su casa hasta el mediodía, contando las ganancias de la noche.

El burdel _Narciso Blanco_ , solo era uno de los tantos negocios sucios que tenía Malfoy, él era prácticamente el dueño del pueblo y por más que todos supieran en lo que andaba metido y todas sus fechorías, así lo _respetaban_ y nadie se atrevía a decir ni jota. Las personas simplemente callaban, y los que sufrían, eran aquellos iguales a su padre, que no tenían ni voz ni voto en ese pútrido lugar.

Cuando entraron al lugar y el Maestro Riddle prácticamente exigió ver a Malfoy, nadie pudo contra el aura que emanaba el hombre, era como si no se le pudiera oponer o intentar detenerlo. Un Malfoy muy enojado los atendió, y no se creyó que estuvieran en nombre de Harry Potter, el chico al que había estado esclavizando por tanto tiempo. Al principio se negó, pero el Maestro Riddle, pudo ver Albus, era muy bueno usando las palabras. A regañadientes, Malfoy los hizo pasar a su oficina.

Albus supo desde el inicio que no sería fácil tratar con el hombre, él tipo estaba convencido de que su padre nunca lograría pagar su deuda. El Maestro Riddle simplemente pidió la cantidad exacta del dinero que se debía, con todo e intereses. Albus realmente nunca supo cuánto dinero era, y dependiendo de lo que pagara el Maestro Riddle, era lo que él tendría que pagar después, con su trabajo. La cantidad fue estúpidamente exorbitante. Según Malfoy, por los intereses acumulados durante años. Los miró con una sonrisa petulante, denigrando el que Albus solo fuera un chiquillo y el Maestro Riddle, un _cirquero_. Sus propias palabras.

Por ese motivo, cuando el Maestro Riddle tomó de su abrigo una bolsa de cuero y comenzó a contar la cantidad de dinero que pedía Malfoy, Albus recordaría el rostro desencajado y estupefacto por el resto de su vida. El Maestro Riddle le hizo firmar un documento corroborando la deuda saldada y la libertad de Harry Potter. Y en el momento preciso en el que la tinta tocó el papel, Albus sintió caer las cadenas de su padre, y otras ser puestas sobre él, pero como había dicho antes, prefería mil veces servir al Maestro Riddle que al idiota de Malfoy.

Estaban por irse, cuando la voz de Riddle lo detuvo, le pidió que lo esperara cinco minutos fuera de la oficina, había una última cosa que quería hablar con el Señor Malfoy. Albus supo que la mirada que poseía el Maestro Riddle no presagiaba nada bueno, y siguiendo sus órdenes esperó fuera de la oficina. Albus contó cinco minutos exactos antes de que la puerta se volviera abrir. El rostro del Maestro Riddle era de satisfacción pura, pero el chico no se atrevió a preguntar qué es lo que había hecho, tal vez al pasar de los años, tendría la valentía suficiente para averiguar lo que hizo en esos cinco minutos a solas con Malfoy.

Mientras salían de los barrios bajos, de regreso a la cabaña junto a su padre, Albus no pudo ocultar la felicidad de saber que ya nada los ataba a ese pueblo. Si Riddle notó algunos de sus pensamientos reflejados en el rostro, no dijo nada. Caminaron todo el trayecto en un cómodo silencio.

Lo primero que hizo Albus al ver a su padre fue tirarse sobre él y abrazarlo. Le susurró al oído que era libre, como temiendo que todo fuera un sueño y de pronto despertara. Su padre lloró, ya no de dolor, sino de alegría. Salieron de la cabaña, sin voltear atrás ni una sola vez. Harry tomó la mano de su hijo, se permitió ser guiado por él, ese niño que contra todo pronóstico había cumplido su promesa, lo liberó de una carga que nunca le perteneció y ahora los encaminaba a un nuevo comienzo, a una nueva vida.

_Desde cero._


End file.
